


everybody scream!

by bishopsknifetrick (orphan_account)



Series: oneshots [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Halloweentown - Freeform, M/M, The Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform, christmastown, patrick is sally but an elf, pete is jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bishopsknifetrick
Summary: in which an elf crosses paths with the skeleton king.





	everybody scream!

**Author's Note:**

> more or nah?

The Skeleton King took a long, deep inhale in, letting the cold air of the normal world fill his lungs and make them numb; just the way he liked it. He liked not being able to feel; whether it was emotions or physically feeling things. It only made his job easier. He bit his lip for a moment, glancing around at the surrounding doors. There were seven of them, each with a different, intricate design on them. He recognized the one with the Pumpkin as the door to his own realm- Halloweentown- but he couldn't seem to place his bony finger on what the rest of them meant.

The Skeleton King took a step forward, listening to the sound of his feet crackle on the grass beneath him. He was heading towards the middle door- one with the tree with the golden star on it. He traced his stark-white fingers across the green of the tree, until he finally wrapped them along a door handle. The handle was disguised as an ornament on the tree- the Skeleton King thought this was a clever idea.

He fumbled with the handle until he was finally able to slowly pull the door open. The Skeleton King had no last thoughts as he placed a foot into the door, feeling nothing below him. He let go of the solid ground, and let his eyes fall shut as he felt himself slipping from the normal world to the world of trees with stars.

 

* * *

 

"Who- who are you?" The Skeleton King was startled from his rest by an unfamiliar voice. It was soothing; calming, like the waves crashing against the shores. Or, in the Skeleton King’s case, the sound of his victims screaming when he successfully scared him. "You clearly don't belong here."

"I... am the Skeleton King." He greeted, pushing himself upwards and looking around. He was lying in a cold, white powder; something he had never before seen in Halloween Town.

"What’s- what's your name?" the man in front of him asked. The first thing the Skeleton King noticed was that he was short. Probably a good four feet tall, whereas the skeleton king was somewhere around six or seven. "You can't just be 'The Skeleton King'." The man- if he could even be called that- made air quotations, mocking the Skeleton King.

"I- my name is Pete, if you really want to call me that." The Skeleton King- Pete- admitted. He set his hand down in the white powder, immediately pulling away when he realized just how cold it was on his bones. "It’s a name of the past though."

"Cool." The man in front of him chuckled, crossing his arms clad in red and green stripes across his chest. He had strawberry blonde hair, something that definitely made Pete stand out with his white bones, black hair, and eyes of the same color. The man's eyes were a blue-green, with a hint of yellow around the pupils. He was wearing green and red stripes, with bells on the points of his shoes and on top of his green hat. "I’m Patrick."

"Nice to meet you... Patrick." Pete held out his hand for Patrick to shake. The man didn't take it. "What are you?"

"I should be asking you that, Mr. Bones." The man snorted, tossing his head back. His head made a jingling sound as he did so; the sound made Peye think of laughter. The type that was rare in Halloween Town; the laughter that kids experienced on Halloween, for instance.

"I’m- I’m a monster, you could say." Pete rolled his eyes. "I’m from Halloween Town."

"That explains a lot." Patrick sighed, kicking the majestical white power with his jingle-shoes. "I’m an elf. You’re in Christmas Town, by the way. definitely not the place for someone like... you."

"I’m sorry." Pete sighed, biting his black lip and picking at the white powder with his long, spindly, bleach-white fingers. "It was wrong of me to come here, especially when it's extremely close to your holiday, right?"

"Two weeks." Patrick nodded, staring at Pete intently with those green-blue-yellow eyes. "Usually, it would be my job to kick you out and get you back to your own town, but you seem- a; perfectly capable of leaving by yourself- and b; like you could be good company. Would you like me to show you around, Pete?"

"I’d-" The Skeleton King was shocked at the elf's kind words. Nobody outside of Halloweentown would offer such generous words without cowering in fear of him. He smiled a bit, the shape feeling foreign of his black lips. "I’d absolutely adore that."

**Author's Note:**

> posted from @thelastblews on wattpad


End file.
